


Unexpected Lovers

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Multi, One Shot, Public Sex, Quickies, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: While on a mission, Loki, Thor, and Hermione get caught in a snowstorm. Huddling for warmth in an alleyway takes an interesting turn when Loki suggest Thor warm up his witch in a much quicker way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Make the Dust Fly [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Kudos: 43
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Unexpected Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these three together, I hope that you enjoy it!! Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for taking the time to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFRollAThon Villains Loki/Huddling for Warmth  
> #MMFBingo20 Square I1: Loki/Thor/Hermione Granger  
> #LokiBingo Square I4: Quickies  
> #ThorBingo Square T4: Public Sex

The storm was closing in on Hermione, Loki, and Thor; snow swirling around them and bringing temperatures down below freezing. Wandering through the near-empty streets of Moscow, the three were on a hunt for the elusive Dolohov. So far, they had little to no luck finding their whereabouts. Now, though, with the storm raging, their searching was at a standstill.

Huddled in an alleyway, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. Frowning, she said, "I think we best head back home. This storm has allowed Dolohov to get away and there's no way we'll find them now."

"If we go now then surely we will lose any trail they have left behind," Thor murmured, returning Stormbreaker to his hip. Turning to Loki, he asked, "What do you have to say, Loki?"

The God of Mischief rubbed his chin, staring out at the snow-covered street. Humming, he narrowed his green eyes in thought. "I agree with you, Thor. Surprisingly enough."

"You can't be serious," Hermione said, wrapping her arms tighter around her body. "It's freezing. This is a dead end." Turning to look at the back of the alley, she scowled. "Literally and figuratively."

Chuckling, Thor pulled Hermione close and placed his chin on her head. "You are cranky when tired and cold."

"And hungry," Loki chimed in, still staring out at the street. "Let us not forget how, what is the word- _hangry_ \- she can be when particularly famished."

"You better stop that, or you'll be seeing the other end of my wand here in a minute," Hermione snapped, teeth now chattering. "And I'm allowed to be cold. It's fucking freezing here. Thor's like a built-in furnace and you're a Frost Giant. I'm the only one not built for the cold."

"Thor," Loki said, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temple. "Warm the witch up, will you?"

"I am already trying," Thor replied, now rubbing Hermione's arms with his large hands. "We should find shelter indoors."

"There is no time," Loki told the God of Thunder. "Dolohov is out there, and if we waste time going into a hotel or somewhere else, then we will lose them for good. We will have to figure out another way to keep her warm."

"I'm right here, you know?" Hermione groused, rolling her eyes. She adored both Thor and Loki, but sometimes Loki was absolutely irksome. "You always talk about me as if I'm not here."

Loki and Thor shared a glance, and then Thor backed Hermione further into the alleyway. "It will be cold at first, but put your back against the wall. I will use my body as a shield around you to keep out the cold."

Still frustrated, Hermione did as told. When her back came in contact with the freezing cold stone of the building, she shrieked and arched her back. Thor, not wanting their position to be revealed, quickly put his hand over Hermione's mouth to stop the sound. Loki still shot them a dark look, but finally looked away when Hermione calmed.

"Sorry," she muttered when Thor withdrew his hand. She grabbed at his hips, enjoying the way his body warmed hers. "I didn't mean to yell, but it was rather cold, and I didn't wear my thick robes."

"It is alright," Thor said, smiling. He enjoyed when they were close like this, a part of him yearning for Hermione in ways that were stronger than the bond of friendship. "We knew not that we would travel to Russia in the middle of winter."

"Do you think we will be here long?" Hermione asked both Thor and Loki. The Frost Giant was better at tracking Dolohov in the snow than either she or Thor.

"I am hoping the storm passes quickly," Loki mused, throwing her a smirk. "Thor, distract her while I continue to watch the street."

Thor and Hermione shared a curious stare before the former asked, "What are you implying?"

Sighing heavily, Loki gave the street one more glance before striding closer to the pair. "It is far too cold for a mortal, even a witch as strong as she, to be out here in the cold. Warm. Her. Up."

It was Hermione that figured out what Loki meant first. "Now isn't really an appropriate time for that sort of behaviour, Loki."

Throwing his hands into the air, Loki said, "Fine. Then freeze to death, but if I was going to die in the cold, I wouldn't hesitate to fuck someone."

"There is no reason to be so crude," Thor scolded Loki, who had gone back to staring at the snowy street. Turning to Hermione, he added, "Loki has a point."

Scoffing, Hermione's hands dropped from their hold at Thor's hips. "You can't be serious?"

"You know how I feel about you, Hermione," Thor said, his voice low and full of unspoken wanting.

"We promised that we wouldn't… Not until Dolohov was found and behind bars for good," Hermione said, her voice catching in the back of her throat.

"Our friendship will not suffer from this," Thor said, one hand reaching out to cup her chilled cheek. "I promise you this." His other hand came down to settle on her hip as he stepped forward, causing the remaining space between them to vanish.

Shivering for an entirely new reason now, Hermione felt her resolve to wane. "Thor…"

"If you don't kiss her," Loki said without turning around, "then I will."

With a growl, Thor surged forward and captured Hermione's lips in a feral kiss. Gasping, Hermione was pressed into the cold stone once more, and even more unprepared than before. Her hands gripped Thor's hips, and instead of pushing him away, she tugged him closer. It was as if a dam had burst inside of her chest, and she could do nothing to stop the current of rushing emotions that flowed freely.

Part of her knew that Loki was using his magic to enhance their emotions, but she no longer cared. For so long she wanted this, and yet they kept putting it off until later. Thor's tongue massaged her own as her hand made quick work of his leather pants. When at last Hermione wrapped a hand around his thick cock, Thor groaned into her mouth, his hips jerking against her own.

Hermione's movements were quick, sliding her palm up and down the shaft of heat that she desperately needed inside of her. Panting, Thor tipped his head backwards before burying his face in her neck. "Unzip my jeans," Hermione ordered, smiling as Thor nodded and did as asked.

In one swift movement, Thor pushed her jeans and knickers halfway down her legs. Then, he spun her around and bent her over. Hermione stood gasping in the cold air as snow swirled around them in the open alleyway. Never before had Hermione been fucked in such a public place, nor had she done it with someone else standing so close by. She nearly came from just the thought!

Grabbing Hermione's hips, Thor placed the tip of his cock at her heated entrance and slid inside with a moan. The witch had her palms flat against the stone wall, but Thor wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his free hand against the wall for support as well. Then, he began to slide in and out of Hermione, rotating his hips every now and then. Hermione was moaning wantonly, rocking back against him urgently.

All thought of the snow and cold were forgotten as they continued to fuck right there in the alleyway. As if the fates had other plans in mind, Thor felt his orgasm barreling forward faster than he intended. Knowing Hermione was nowhere near ready, he risked everything and let go of the wall to swirl his fingers around her swollen clit.

"Merlin, _yes_ ," Hermione whined out as her body trembled. It wasn't enough, though, and shortly after Thor came, his seed shot deep inside of her. "Yes," she said, still rocking back and forth. "Yes…"

"I am sorry," Thor mumbled as he slid from her body and dropped to his knees behind her. He had every intention of finishing Hermione, but Loki had another thought in mind.

"May I?" Loki asked, tapping Thor on the shoulder. He'd wandered over from the opening of the alleyway.

Meeting the Frost Giant's gaze, Thor nodded, but made sure to add, "If she agrees to it."

"What do you say?" Loki asked Hermione, his hand snaking into her hair and tugging back slightly so she could see into his eyes.

Still bent over, arse exposed and cunt dripping, Hermione was unsure what to say or do. Never had she thought of Loki in a sexual nature, but they had chemistry. Was he taking advantage of the situation, probably, but she was so close to coming that her mind wasn't thinking straight. Knowing she may live to regret this, Hermione nodded, only slightly ignoring the way her pussy throbbed at giving him consent.

Loki's lips curled into a feral grin. Releasing his hold on Hermione's hair, he grabbed her hand and turned her around. Lifting her quickly into his arms, she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist. As she did, Loki's long cock slid easily into her cunt. Immediately, he began relentlessly fucking her, using the stone wall to secure her in place.

Both Thor's come and her own juices dripped down the inside of Hermione's thighs as Loki pounded into her. She felt so dirty but alive and, well, horny. Her thighs trembled as her heart beat erratically. Her eyes had been closed, but when she felt Thor's hands on her breasts, they shot open to stare into his cerulean eyes. He was whispering words of encouragement to both her and Loki that were driving her wild.

Out of nowhere, Hermione came harder than she ever had in her life. Her screams were muffled by Thor's lips as he reclaimed her mouth with a kiss. Loki pounded into her a few more times before he too came undone, groaning into the crook of her sweaty neck. He was muttering in a language Hermione did not know, but it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

As they calmed, Thor and Loki helped Hermione redress and then sat her down on a box. "Are you well?" Thor asked, brushing curls out of her face. "Are you warm?"

Numbly, Hermione nodded. "I'm… fine. I'm fine."

Loki chuckled as he slipped his cock back inside his leather pants. "That is surely a quick way to get warm when stuck in a snowy situation. Take a moment or two more to catch your breath, but we must leave shortly. It appears our activities have drawn out Dolohov. I sense him at the end of the street."

Hermione licked her suddenly dry, but kiss swollen lips. Meeting Thor's gaze and then Loki's, she asked, "When we capture Dolohov, can we find a hotel to stay? I think the two of you need to do that to me again, and this time not just because you're trying to keep me warm."

Loki and Thor shared another look before grinning. At the same time, they said, "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
